LeoNcyclopedia
by Flush93
Summary: (First Short-Story) That white tee is make me crazy / Kemeja putih yang membawa banyak kenangan bagi diri Hakyeon / Kemeja yang menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana liarnya Taekwoon di setiap pergumulan panas mereka / Kumpulan Oneshot, Short-fic, and Drabble tak sebegitu jelas tentang parent-role of Vixx / LeoN / Vixx / Rated berubah sesuai cerita / Mind to Review?


**White Tee**

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

Romance(?)

Smut

Man x Man

.

.

 **M rated**

*For little bit Mature content*

.

.

Enjoy Please. . .

.

.

Bosan. . .

Kiranya itulah yang tengah melanda lelaki berkulit tan yang kini tengah berguling tak jelas di ranjang megah bercover putih. Panggil saja dia Hakyeon. Ia tengah berguling - guling tak jelas hampir ke semua sudut ranjang hingga selimut yang mula nya terlipat rapi berubah menjadi gulungan tak berbentuk.

Pagi itu terasa membosankan bagi Hakyeon. Kekasihnya - Taekwoon - sudah keluar dari apartment mereka pagi - pagi sekali. Memang susah jika memiliki hubungan dengan selebritis. Ya, Taekwoon adalah seorang aktor sekaligus penyanyi solo. Dan kini ia tengah di sibukan dengan jadwal barunya bermain sebuah drama musikal.

"Hahh. . . Bosan~"

Hakyeon bangkit dari acara berguling tak jelasnya dan mencari _slipper_ yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kaki ranjang. Biasanya pagi hari dia pasti di sibukkan dengan mengomel pada kekasih tampannya. Mulai dari mengomel untuk kebiasaan sang kekasih yang suka memeluknya dari belakang kala ia memasak hingga kebiasaan menumpahkan minuman saat mereka sedang sarapan.

Lelaki tan itu membuka kulkas besar yang berdiri kokoh di sudut dapur. Meraih sebotol _banana_ _milk_ dan sepotong _pie_ buah yang ada di dalam sana. Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu dan menyalakan televisi besar yang terpajang angkuh di dinding. Menekan beberapa kali tombol pada _remote_ yang kini sudah berada di tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya masih sibuk menyuapkan potongan _pie_ ke dalam mulutnya. Hakyeon duduk bersila di sofa panjang di ruangan itu sembari menikmati cemilan _pagi setengah siang_ nya.

"Tak adakah acara menarik hari ini," gumam Hakyeon bosan – setelah menjelajahi beberapa _channel_ televisi.

Jemari panjangnya masih sibuk menekan tombol remote ketika tiba – tiba salah satu _channel_ menayangkan _press conference_ drama musikal kekasih tampannya. Untuk beberapa detik ia terpaku dengan apa yang tengah disiarkan oleh benda persegi panjang itu. Tak ada yang spesial. Hanya video kekasihnya yang tengah turun dari mobilnya dengan setelan kasual – celana hitam dan kemeja putih.

 _Wait a minute._

 _Kemeja putih_?

Hakyeon lantas menajamkan pengelihatannya pada televisi di depannya. Taekwoon disana. Dengan celana hitam pas badan yang membentuk kaki jenjang nan kokohnya. Lelaki tan itu membawa matanya menilik kebagian atas tubuh sang kekasih. Tubuh atletis itu terbalut kemeja putih berkerah _shanghai_ yang di buka 2 kancing teratasnya. Dari keseluruhan penampilan Taekwoon hari ini, hanya kemeja putih itu lah yang menjadi pusat _atensi_ Hakyeon.

 _Kemeja putih itu membawa banyak kenangan baginya._

 _Kemeja putih yang selalu membungkus tubuh polosnya usai malam – malam panasnya bersama sang kekasih._

Hakyeon menelan ludahnya kasar. Tenggorokannya mendadak mengering dan tubuhnya perlahan terbakar gairah yang entah mengapa tiba – tiba berkobar.

" _Oh shit_ ," umpatnya kesal.

Mata Hakyeon tak bisa terlepas pada sang kekasih yang tengah menyapa beberapa fans yang menunggu di luar gedung. Sebesit _scene_ Taekwoon yang tengah tersenyum terekam kamera. _Ah,_ itu bukan senyuman. Lebih mirip segaris seringai miring ketimbang sebuah senyuman. Dan itu cukup membuat sesuatu dalam dada Hakyeon meletup – letup. Ia masih menilik setiap gerak sang kekasih yang tampil menawan walau hanya dengan balutan celana hitam dan kemeja putih itu.

 _Kemeja putih._

 _Kemeja putih._

 _Kemeja putih._

Pikirannya benar – benar melayang ke udara saat ia kembali memikirkan tentang potongan pakaian berwarna putih itu. Angannya semakin berkeliaran saat terbesit ingatan saat ia dan Taekwoon bercinta di balkon dengan ia yang hanya mengenakan kemeja itu. Tak hanya itu, ia masih ingat bagaimana panasnya pergumulan penuh gairah dirinya dengan sang kekasih, saat lelaki tampan yang begitu ia cintai itu mencumbu panas dirinya di atas pantry dapur mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

Bahkan saat ia baru akan melepas kemeja itu untuk mandi, namun justru Taekwoon _menawan_ dirinya diantara dinding kamar mandi dan mengulang kembali kegiatan penuh gairah mereka. Ya, kemeja itu selalu menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana liarnya Taekwoon di setiap pergumulan panas mereka. Membayangkan semua hal _panas_ yang ia lakukan dalam balutan kemeja putih itu membuat Hakyeon merasakan ereksinya yang mengeras di bawah sana.

" _What the hell is going on with me? Arrrggh,_ " umpat Hakyeon sembari mengacak kasar surai _dark brown_ nya.

Menengguk habis _banana milk_ nya, Hakyeon mematikan siaran televisi dan melangkah kembali ke kamar tidur. Membanting kasar tubuh kecilnya ke hamparan empuk ranjang, ia menatap nanar sesuatu di antara kedua pahanya yang mengeras. Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ya, ia memang sering melakukan pergumulan panas dengan sang kekasih. Tapi tak sampai harus membuatnya menjadi seorang _submassive_ yang haus akan belaian seperti sekarang.

Kembali dengan acara bergulingnya yang tak jelas, Hakyeon semakin frustasi merasakan bagian paha dalamnya yang perlahan terasa nyeri. Dia telah terbakar. Terbakar gairah yang hanya akan padam dengan segala belaia dan cumbuan penuh gairah dari sang kekasih – Taekwoon.

" _Ahhh_ ,"

Hakyeon mencoba menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Terasa asing. Sangat asing. Tak seperti kala Taekwoon yang membelainya. Ia masih membiarkan tangannya bekerja di balik celana pendek yang ia kenakan saat sebuah ide – _yang cukup brilliant_ – terlintas di otaknya. Bergerak cepat menuju sisi ranjang yang bersebelahan dengan meja nakas, lelaki tan itu meraih benda metal yang tak lain adalah ponselnya.

 _Beringsut_ menuju sisi tengah ranjang dengan tumpukan bantal yang menahan sisi punggungnya, Hakyeon memastikan ide _brilliant_ nya kali ini akan sanggup membawa sang kekasih melesat pulang seusai acara selesai. Membiarkan _sweater_ hitam longgarnya jatuh hingga mengekspose sisi _collarbone_ dan pundak kanannya. Lelaki tan itu mulai bekerja dengan ereksinya yang semakin menyiksa.

"T-taekwoon-aah,"

Desahnya tertahan, saat sentuhannya seakan tak mampu menuntaskan segala gairah yang meletup di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi ia harus tetap melakukan ini. Keringatnya bercucuran membasahi pelipis hingga dahinya. Dengan tangan kiri yang masih bekerja di balik celana pendeknya, Hakyeon membawa tangan kanannya yang bergetar memegang ponsel lalu mengarahkannya pada angle yang hanya menampakkan wajahnya yang penuh peluh. Dan dengan satu sentuhan di tombol merah pada layar ponsel, ia memulai ide _briliant_ nya.

" _Nggghh_ ,"

.

.

 _The other side_

Taekwoon tengah terjebak dengan sekerumunan orang yang tak lain adalah para actor dan staff pendukung pada proyek drama musikal nya kali ini. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan sesi interview beberapa saat lalu. Dan sekarang para kru tengah berkumpul di aula untuk membuat jamuan makan siang. Jujur saja ia cukup bosan. Sedari tadi ia hanya memasang senyum – _terpaksa_ – menawan saat berbicara dengan para staff ataupun sang produser.

 _Ping_.

Ia sempat berjengit merasakan getar ponsel di saku celananya saat sebuat notifikasi masuk. Alisnya bertaut bingung saat ia melihat ada satu pesan video yang di kirim oleh kekasih tan manis nya. Sang produser yang berada di hadapannya lantas berucap tanya saat melihat ekspresi sang aktor.

"Ada apa Taekwoon-ah?"

Taekwoon menatap sang produser dan mengulas sesimpul senyum, " _Nothing_. Aku permisi ke kamar mandi dulu,"

Lelaki berpundak lebar nan kokoh itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan jutaan tanya di dalam kepalanya. _Fyi_ , kekasih tan nya itu tak pernah mengirim pesan video jika bukan dia yang meminta. Dan beberapa detik lalu lelaki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya 4 tahun terakhir itu baru saja mengiriminya sebuah pesan video. _Bukankah itu terasa sedikit, janggal?_

 _Blam_.

Taekwoon menutup bilik kamar mandi dengan sedikit kasar. Entahlah, ada antusiasme tersendiri mengingat sang kekasih manis dan seksinya mengirimnya sebuah pesan video. Meraih _earphone wireless_ yang ada di dalam saku celananya, Taekwoon duduk di closet yang tertutup dan mulai membuka video yang berdurasi kurang dari 2 menit itu. Dan saat layar ponselnya mulai memutar video, lelaki berparas tampan itu tak bisa untuk tak membiarkan mulutnya menganga yang mungkin akan membuat kadar ketampanannya sedikit berkurang.

 _Well_ , tak ada yang mengejutkan disana. Hanya seorang _Cha Hakyeon_ yang tengah terengah dengan wajah berpeluh dan nafas memburu. Jangan lupakan _sweater_ hitam yang Taekwoon tahu tadi pagi terlihat seksi di tubuh sang kekasih itu kini tengah menggantung rendah hingga mengekspose pundak menggoda sang terkasih.

" _Oh shit_ ," umpat Taekwoon kesal – ia mulai resah saat suara – yang entah mengapa terdengar menggoda – milik Hakyeon menembus gendang telinganya.

' _Nnghh, T-taekwoonie, , aku tak tahu apa y-yang terjadi dengan diriku, , , aakkh, ,'_ Taekwoon semakin resah saat suara Hakyeon terdengar begitu mendayu di telinga kanannya. Ia mulai menyesal karena hanya memakai _earphone wireless_ yang hanya untuk satu telinga. Ia ingin mendengar dengan lebih jelas desah menggoda sang kekasih yang ia yakinin tangannya yang lain tengah sibuk dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

' _a-aku hanya melihatmu di televise, , nnghh, , with that white tee,'_

Taekwoon melirik kemeja putih yang ia pakai saat ini. _Memang ada apa dengan kemeja ini?_

' _S-shit! I get horny just looking at you with that tee,'_

Umpatan lelaki tan itu membuat Taekwoon sedikit berjengit. Kekasih tan nya itu terdengar begitu frustasi. Namun, entah mengapa justru semakin membangkitkan gairah tersediri dalam dirinya.

' _nnghh, , just come home, taekwoon-ie,'_

Suara kekasih manisnya terdengar menggoda. Apalagi saat ini Hakyeon seakan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh gairah yang menggoda lewat layar ponselnya.

' _wrap me with that white tee. And fuck me hard,'_

Dan dengan seuntai _dirty talk_ yang begitu menggoda, layar ponsel Taekwoon menggelap. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi semampai itu masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sempat menguap akibat tontonan vulgar yang di suguhkan kekasih tan seksinya beberapa saat lalu. _It was first time he saw Hakyeon like that_.

 _But he like it_.

Sesimpul senyum – _oh bukan_. Itu adalah seutas seringai. Taekwoon mengulum seringai nya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Sedikit menahan gejolak hormon yang sudah mulai meletup sejak ia memutar video _nakal_ tadi. Lelaki tampan nan gagah itu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan berpamitan dengan para staff, pemain lain bahkan produser dengan senyum yang menawan.

Tak ada yang tahu, sebenarnya di balik senyum menawan yang di lukis sang aktor tengah merancang seperti apa kegiatan panasnya dengan sang kekasih tan tercinta nanti.

' _Wait me, babe. I'll come and fuck you hard,'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hello reader yang budiman,_

 _Jangan tanya saya tentang apa itu yang ada di atas. #tutupmata_

 _Saya hanya sedang terpengaruh hormon saat tanpa sengaja menemukan foto Leo dengan white tee berkerah shanghai saat dia datang ke drama musikal nya. Mungkin dia terlihat tampan seperti biasa. Tapi itu sangat BERPENGARUH pada saya! #brak_

 _._

 _Oke abaikan kelabilan saya barusan. LeoNcyclopedia ini nanti hanya akan menjadi wadah untuk cerita – cerita tak seberapa jelas saya untuk 2 makhluk tsundere ini. #contekOmoganSalahSatuReader_

 _Nantinya disini hanya akan berisi Oneshot, Short-Fic ataupun Drabble di luar cerita utama yang masih dalam pengerjaan yakni Fated._

 _Saya sengaja tak mau buat cerita berchapter lain, karena takut tiba – tiba hilang ingatan(?) dan malah terbengkalai. :D_

 _._

 _Lastly, terima kasih atas semua partisipasi para reader yang sudah mau berpartisipasi pada cerita saya yang lain *baca : Fated*_

 _Mind to review?_

 _With love,_

 _Flush_


End file.
